


In which Merlin and Arthur journey to the City of Angels

by TinyDragonlord, witch_baby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonlord/pseuds/TinyDragonlord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_baby/pseuds/witch_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin and Arthur's amazing skateboards were painted by witch_baby!  <br/>Merlin's skateboard has been christened Excaliboard.<br/>Arthur's board remains nameless though.  Any suggestions?</p><p>Robin Hood belongs to witch_baby.  The size difference made it slightly awkward for our action figures to play together.  :D  Not to mention Robin's enthusiastic expression made Merlin and Arthur look all the more morose in comparison.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. In which Merlin and Arthur explore Los Angeles

Arthur takes his first plane ride, and finds it to be much more comfortable than flying on a dragon.

 

 

 

Merlin and Arthur enter the magical and bewildering land of the Mosaic Tile House.  
  


 

 

 

Arthur finds a rather accurate bumper sticker at the Time Travel Mart.  
  
  


 

 

Merlin and Arthur peruse The Last Bookstore, where Arthur is thoroughly scandalized by Arthurian literature.   
  


 

 

 

Merlin and Arthur visit India... or at least the BAPS Shri Swaminarayan Mandir in Chino Hills.  Merlin doesn't think Arthur is quite ready for a trip to actual India.  Small steps.  
  


 

 

 

Merlin and Arthur enjoy the view at Point Dume Beach before heading home to rest up for further adventures.  


The End.


	2. In which Merlin and Arthur go to Venice Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur's amazing skateboards were painted by witch_baby!   
> Merlin's skateboard has been christened Excaliboard.  
> Arthur's board remains nameless though. Any suggestions?
> 
> Robin Hood belongs to witch_baby. The size difference made it slightly awkward for our action figures to play together. :D Not to mention Robin's enthusiastic expression made Merlin and Arthur look all the more morose in comparison.

Merlin and Arthur take their skateboards to the Venice Beach skate park.  Arthur's rather dubious that Merlin can skateboard considering he can barely walk without tripping over air half the time, but Merlin insists this is one of his many talents.  
  


 

 

 

Robin joins his friends at the skate park.  
  


 

 

 

Cruising through Dogtown on a skateboard built for two...

 

 

 

Arthur shows off at Muscle Beach.  
  


 

 

 

Merlin and Arthur go to the beach, where Arthur proceeds to fuss terribly over Merlin's fair skin and Merlin admires his gorgeous sun god of a ~~boyfriend~~ king.

 

 

 

I have watched you by the shore...do you love me, do you surfer boy...

  
(they're amphibious boards ok.  just...just go with it.)  
  
  
  
  
  
(Merlin did get a sunburn, but Arthur was happy to apply aloe lotion as often as Merlin needed it.)

  
The End.


	3. Merlin Goes to Hollywood!  (with Arthur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were originally going to get pics at the TCL Chinese Theatre too, but alas, there was a premiere and everything was blocked off in a very boring way. The nerve of some people. Don't they understand that there are important action figure odysseys to fulfill?

Merlin and Arthur discover how difficult it is to take a picture with the Hollywood sign when you are very tiny.  
  


 

 

 

The boys find their star on the Walk of Fame.

 

 

 

Merlin considers studying at The Magic Castle, but decides he already knows more than all those amateurs put together.  Besides, Arthur wouldn't last a day without Merlin babysitting him.  
(Arthur takes offense to this sentiment, but for once doesn't argue because he really doesn't want Merlin running away to Hollywood to go to magic school, and despite a certain manservant's view to the contrary he is actually capable of swallowing his pride for the greater good, thank you very much.)  
  


The End.


	4. In which Merlin and Arthur visit Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are from the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Hollywood (in case that wasn't incredibly obvious).

All aboard the Hogwarts Express!

 

 

 

Yer a wizard, Merlin.  
  


 

 

 

Arthur's trying very hard to be a supportive boyfriend, though being near an entire school of sorcerers makes him a tad uneasy no matter how excited Merlin is.  
  


 

 

 

(and a b&w version just because i think it looks awesome and you can't stop me.  i do what i want, thor.)  
  


 

 

And then Merlin and TinyDragonlord had to return to the muggle world and were very, very sad about it.  
  
The End.


End file.
